Here we go!
by Sweet Cari
Summary: 4th season Written by me and a friend. Me and my friend are transported to the digital world. When we arrive we see something is different with us. KojiXoc KouchiXoc Tazumi *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go_

Written by: Sakairi-chan and Sweet Cari

"Come on Cari! We're gonna be late! The message said 6:00 and its 6:15! Hurry up!"

"Coming Sakairi! I'm going as fast as I can!" Cari replied, as she tried to catch up to her friend.

Sakairi pushes the down button as Cari gets into the elevator.

"Hey this is weird." Sakairi stated.

"What?" Cari asked.

"There's almost nothing here except a few LEAVING TRAINS!" Sakairi looks at Cari.

"We better get on fast." Cari said.

Sakairi sighed "let's go." She started running towards the only one that had not left it was black. Cari follows.

The train starts to pull out. Cari and Sakairi then notice that they're the only ones on the train.

"It's like a ghost town on here." Cari stated.

"Don't you mean Ghost 'train'?" Sakairi asked.

Cari nodded.

Then the train started speed up a lot. Sakairi and Cari are thrown to the back of the car. The power then goes out.

"Is it me or do is there this strange feeling?" Cari asked.

Sakairi just grunted in agreement, she tried to look at her hand but it was to dark to see anything.

The train pulls to a stop.

"Everyone off." said a spooky voice.

The doors then open. Cari gets off.

"Weird trains, spooky voices, and a weird feeling." Sakairi said, "This place feels weird and I have a feeling that this is gonna be heck of a trip."

"Come on Sakairi." Cari says.

Sakairi steps off when she notices that Cari was a pink bird thing with a red beak, a leg ring, blue tips on her head and tail, a head feather that's blue and pink, and a light blue ring around her neck.

"Pink bird." Sakairi says pointing at Cari.

"Pink bird?"

Sakairi nods.

Cari looks around "Where?"

"You..."

"Me?" Cari asks pointing to herself.

Sakairi nods again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do this" Sakairi puts her hand in front of her face.

Cari does and she sees a wing with three red claws on it. "Huh!"

"Cari... Do I look weird too?" Sakairi said still looking at her hand walking into the light.

Cari sees a tall, yellow fox, with gold tips on her ears and tail and around her neck, she was wearing dark blue gloves, there were also dark blue markings on her face and legs.

Cari nods with a horrified look on her face.

They look at each other then at the window of the train.

Cari passes out.

Sakairi starts to laugh a little. "This is a bad dream." She pinches herself. "OW! Nope not a dream."

She looks at Cari and sighs. She walks over and picks Cari up. She starts walking around she notices that there are ruins of what looked like a rose colored castle.

Cari starts to wake up. "Huh? What happened?"

"That's easy," Sakairi replies, "you passed out after seeing you're a bird thing."

Cari sits up and she sees some figures in the distance. "Hey what's that?"

Sakairi looks in the direction Cari, "Dunno."

Cari stands up and starts walking towards them, Sakairi follows.

A boy with a red jacket says "Hey look it's some digimon."

"Digi-what?" Cari asks.

"Don't you even know what you are?" asks a little white creature with a pink belt asks.

"Yeah I do know what I am I'm a human who just happened to get on a weird train and got dropped off here." Sakairi says.

"What do you mean? You're a Renamon and your friend is a Biyomon." Replies the creature.

Sakairi looks confused "Rena-whaty and Biyo-whoie?"

"Say what?" Cari asks.

"A Renamon and a Biyomon." Replies a girl in a lavender skirt and jacket.

"Man for digimon they sure are stupid for not even knowing what they are." Replies a boy in a blue and orange jumpsuit.

"That may be true," Sakairi says with a glare, "but I'm sure I could hurt you."

The boy stared at Sakairi for a minute, he then smirks, "Yeah right! I bet I could beat you easily."

"Bring it tubby!" Sakairi challenges.

The boy is stunned "Tubby?..."

"Hey that's not very nice Sakairi." Cari scolds.

"Sorry," Sakairi said rubbing the back of her head, "He just got me mad."

"Why did you call Sakairi, and not Renamon?" Said the girl.

"Because that's her name." Cari answered.

Sakairi felt something tug on her tail so she turned around and saw a little boy with an orange hat holding her tail.

"Hi I'm Tommy!" He said with a big smile, "and these are my friends. Takuya (the boy with red jacket), Zoe (the girl), J.P. (The boy Sakairi insulted), Koji (The boy with a bandana and a ponytail), Kouchi (the boy who looks like Koji but with a green jacket with a red shirt under it and he doesn't have a ponytail), Bokomon (the white digimon with the pink belt), Neemon (a yellow digimon leaning against Takuya asleep), and Patamon (A cute little orange digimon with a pink belt like Bokomon)"

"Hi." Sakairi and Cari said together.

"You don't look like a normal Biyomon and Renamon." Said Koji.

"Really and I thought that you were just the cute ,silent one." Sakairi replied.

Koji blushed.

"Hey Koji why are blushing?" Takuya teased.

Koji looked the other way "It's just hot out."

"But it's dark out." Stated J.P.

"Koji's right. They don't look like normal digimon." Bokomon said. He then took out his book.

"Cool lemme see." Sakairi said and took the book from Bokomon.

"Hey give that back!" Bokomon said trying to get the book back, but Sakairi was just holding him away with her foot, while looking at the book.

Cari just stands there confused.

"Legendary Warriors...hmmm... Hybrid Digimon?" Sakairi asks.

Bokomon jumps up and grabs the book "Hybrid Digimon? There's nothing like that in the book!"

He looks in the book.

"Well bless my pink belt there is."

"That's okay Bokomon I already had my booster shot." Neemon said.

"That's not what I said nincompoop. According to the book a Hybrid Digimon are human children that are transformed into a digimon but look different from the real version of that digimon." Bokomon stated.

"Hey that sounds like us." Cari says

"If the Biyomon is half as cute as her human form then I can't wait to see her." Kouchi said smiling.

Cari turns her head blushing.

"Cari you're blushing!" Sakairi teases.

"It's like Koji said it's hot out!" Cari countered.

"It's also like J.P. said it's night-time." Sakairi smirked.

Cari crosses her wings "I'm not having this conversation."

Patamon giggles.

"Aww... you're so cute!" Said Zoe to Cari.

J.P. and Takuya walk over there and start petting her too.

Tommy grabs Sakairis' tail tighter and she waves him around.

"Whee!" yells Tommy.

Bokomon and Neemon seemed kinda jealous.

Koji and Kouchi are just standing off to the side.

"I wonder what Sakairi looks like in her human form." Koji asks himself

"What did you say Brother?" Kouchi asks

"Hmph." Koji answers quickly.

"Hey Cari?" Sakairi asks

"Yea?" she answers

"How are we gonna change back?"

"Don't know."

Sakairi gets up "Okay break it up I think you're messing with her head too much."

"Awww... but her feathers are really fuzzy!" Zoe complains.

"I don't CARE! We need to figure this out!" Sakairi nearly yells.

"You don't need to yell, sheesh!" Takuya says cleaning out his ears.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to be normal again!" Sakairi starts to get a little angry.

Koji walks over and places his hand on Sakairi's head, "calm down we'll help you."

Sakairi takes a deep breath, "Alright I'm good."

"Yeah let's go!" Tommy and Zoe yell.

They all walk off to towards the setting sun…..

Sakairi-chan and so end concludes our first chapter of Digimon Frontier! I love it! What do you think Sweet Cari?

Sweet CariSweet! Sounds nice!

Sakairi-chan that's all?

Sweet CariYep!

Sakairi-chana woman of few words….. Well she is drawing right now so….. Whateves! Review please we'll get to work on the second right away -


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Here we go Sakairi and Cari had gotten on the train and saw that they had mysteriously transformed into some weird creatures. They soon meet up with the Digi-destined, and soon figure out, thanks to Bokomon, that what they had transformed into was called Digimon. Cari was a Biyomon and Sakairi was a Renamon. The digi-destined agree to help their new friends to become normal.

Story start

They had been walking for awhile and Cari was trying to get the hang of flying, but she kept falling onto Sakairi's head.

"You sure you don't mind me landing on your head?"

"No.." Sakairi says, "I like my new talking pink hat!" Sakairi turns to Bokomon. "Hey Bokomon. What are we again?"

"For the last time you're a Renamon a... rookie... digimon... and... your..."

"You talk to me like I'm a little first grader and you'll be half-way across this prairie." Bokomon quickly hands her the book. Sakairi turns the pages and soon comes to a digimon that looks like her, she begins to read.

"Renamon, a fox type digimon. Special attack Diamond storm. Champion level- Kyubimon, Ultimate level- Taomon, Mega level- Sakuyamon." Sakairi turns the pages to a picture of what looks to be what Cari is.

"Biyomon, a bird type digimon. Special attack Spiral twister. Champion level- Birdramon, Ultimate level- Garudamon, Mega level- Phoenixmon."

"I wonder how big we'll get when we digivolve." Cari wonders. Sakairi shrugs and hands the book back to Bokomon.

Suddenly a purple thing sped past them. When it stops it turns around and smirks.

"Impmon, a rather mischievous digimon, be careful you'll never know when something will come up missing."

Impmon held out some weird looking objects. "Missin' something?" He asks.

"Hey!" The guys said and began to search their pockets. "Give back our D-tectors!" Zoe cried.

"No." He sticks his tongue out at Zoe.

Renamon walks up to Zoe. "Zoe you must handle these delicately."

"Ok.." Zoe answers unsurely.

"Oh, boy it's another boy speech." Cari follows Sakairi. Sakairi walks up to Impmon.

"Lookin' for these Foxy?" He asks. Sakairi's fur began to stand up on end.

"Can I blow him up?" She asks with venom dripping off every word.

"Be reasonable." Cari says. Impmon just smirks. "Can you please just give those back?" Impmon just sticks his tongue at Cari.

"Not on your life sister!" said Impmon.

"Now you're REALLY ANNYOING ME!" Sakairi yells. Sakairi jumps towards Impmon. Impmon jumps in the air, Sakairi turns around.

"Diamond Storm!" She yells and shoots hundreds of little diamond shards at Impmon. They hit him head on. Sakairi stands up.

"Wow." The digi-destined said.

"Hey Bokomon, how did she attack if she was human?" Neemon asks.

"She's still part digimon you ninny!" Cari just stands there. _Sakairi... her eyes they don't look human anymore!_

"So, you wanna play?" Impmon asks, "Fine! Impmon digivolve to Beelzemon."

Beelzemon starts to attack Sakairi. Every time he attacks it takes her longer to get up.

_Sakairi... I can't just stand here I've got to help some how._ All of the sudden Cari begins to glow red.

"What's happening to Cari?" Kouichi asks.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon."

"Wow! She got big!" Neemon states.

"Of course she got big! She digivolved you ninny!" Bokomon snaps Neemon's waistband.

Cari flies up and attacks Beelzemon. "Meteor Wing!" Beelzemon then turns on Cari.

"Darkness Claw!" He scratches Cari and she falls.

"Cari!" Everybody yelled. Sakairi's fur began to stand on end again. "You're gonna pay!" She then begins to glow blue.

"Sakairi's digivolving too!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon!" Sakairi jumps onto Beelzemon. "Dragon wheel." Beelzemon falls to the ground.

"Let's finish this Cari!"

"Right!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Fox tail inferno!"

Both attacks hit Beelzemon, his data shows and are absorbed by both Sakairi and Cari. The others went and picked up their D-tectors. Cari then lands and Sakairi sits.

"Well that was cool." Sakairi said to Cari. Cari nods. They both begin to glow and once the light fades in their place were two small digimon.

"They're a Viximon and Yokomon." Bokomon says.

"AWWW! They're even cuter then last time!" She picks up both of them and gives them a big hug.

"Lucky for me I have no spine!" Cari exclaims.

"Speak for yourself!" Sakairi gasps.

"Uh...Z... They're not breathing" J.P. tells her.

She holds them out and they gasp.

"Hey! Need a lift?" asks a red trailmon.

"Yea!" They all yell and get on him.

Sakairi jumps out of Zoe's arms and into Koji's lap.

"What are you doing?" Koji asks, while stiffening up.

"Getting some sleep." Sakairi says snuggling into Koji's stomach.

Koji blushes and looks out the window so no one could see.

Zoe hands Cari to Kouichi. "Here. Why don't you hold her? I want to look out a window."

Kouichi nods and puts the sleeping Cari in his lap.

Sakairi-Chan- What will happen next? Will they find a way to change back? Why was Koji blushing? Why am I asking you these questions?

Sweet Cari-just stay tuned for the next chapter

Sakairi-Chan- I sooo wanted to that announcer thing -


End file.
